1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an acoustic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An acoustic transducer reproduces sound using vibration of a vibrating plate.
In the case of a woofer unit for reproducing low frequency sound, a large-sized vibrating plate is necessary.
Since internal space of thin electronic apparatuses, such as flat panel televisions, sound plates, or sound bars is not sufficiently large, a general woofer unit is difficult to be used. To overcome the above limitation, a linear array transducer (LAT) has been suggested.